


The Night Was Also Moist

by hit_the_books



Series: Brrrrrr- SPN Coldest Hits [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunny Castiel, Bunny Dean, Cages, Canon Compliant, Castiel is Psychologically Ill, Castiel is a Flighty Bugger, Dean Doth Protest Too Much, Dean is So Done, Gen, Rufus's Cabin, Sam Cooks, Sam Has a Dry Sense of Humor, Sam Hates Lighting Fires, Sam Is So Done, Season/Series 07, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever you do: don't pull Castiel's finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

Breath misting in the air in front of him, Sam had been unable to get the fire in Rufus’s cabin going. The air coming through the chimney was just at the wrong angle, repeatedly snuffing out any flame taken to the fire. Nothing was working right. Nothing was going right.

Because sheltering in a corner of the cabin, little noses snuffling, fluffy tails in the air, are Dean and Castiel in a cage. All Sam had done was pull Castiel’s finger when he asked and the psychologically ill angel, still in his hospital PJs had...

He’d wrinkled his nose and suddenly he and Dean were little bunnies swimming in men’s clothes. Cas a black fluffy creature with bright cerulean bunny-like eyes. Dean a cappuccino colored furry bunny with forest green eyes.

Sure the two looked adorable in their cage, which Sam had found downstairs in the basement. And seemed happy with the meadow grass he’d picked up before the storm, and the bowl of water, but neither had “spoken”. Sam had found no way to communicate with them since he’d pulled Castiel’s finger.

And of the books they had brought over to Rufus’s cabin after Bobby’s got trashed? None of them had any information on what the hell you should do if a damn angel turns himself and your brother into rabbits.

Finally, one of the matches stays alight long enough for Sam to light the newspaper in the fireplace. The flames lick over the logs and start to catch proper. Sam gives a sigh of relief, rubs his hands in front of the newborn flames, trying to warm his icy digits, and then stands up. Going over to the kitchen area, Sam pulls out two carrots from a bag full of fresh produce.

Heading to the cage, Sam kneels down beside it and gives Dean and Cas a perplexed look. The rain continues to pound down on the cabin, but Sam pays it no mind now that there’s a fire. He pokes the carrots into the cage, Dean and Cas going straight for them. Clearly a pair of hungry bunnies.

“Well, makes a difference for you two to be inside a cage for once,” Sam says dryly, watching Dean and Cas eat. “Once I figure out how to reverse this, we are instituting a ban on finger pulls and nose boops. Sorry guys, but I just can’t have us risking it all like this. Don’t worry Cas, you’re still welcome to appear on the hood of the Impala, naked and covered in bees.

“But fingers pulls and nose boops are now banned.” Sam gives Dean and Cas small smiles. They do look pretty cute, but they are definitely not suited to saving the world in their present state.

Leaving the bunnies to their own devices, Sam goes about making himself some vegetable and lentil soup, a recipe Jess had once taught him. It’s warming and filling, just the thing for a crappy night like this while slogging through piles of books.

Sam’s on his third bowl when there’s an almighty snap and the cabin floor shakes.

“WHAT THE HELL, CAS?!” Dean yells, naked and glaring at Castiel who is also very naked.

Scrambling to his feet, Sam looks over the pile of books he’d been researching with and tries not to look below Dean and Castiel’s hips. There’s water in their hair and Sam can see the water bowl upturned in front of them.

“Sam pulled my finger,” Cas answers, as if that is the most logical thing in the world to say.

“Surely _Sam_ should have been the one turned into a rabbit along with you?!” Dean snipes back.

Cas looks lost in thought for a moment. Sam blinks and the angel is gone.

“Absolutely fucking wonderful!” Dean gripes, wrapping his arms around himself against the cold. “Don’t suppose it’s too much hassle for you to grab me a towel and some clothes?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam disappears into their meager bedroom for a moment and comes back with what Dean asked for. Politely averting his gaze, Sam hands Dean a towel, underwear, jeans, a black t-shirt and a dull green shirt.

“Thanks,” says Dean as he gets starts to sort himself out.

“Do you think Cas is going to be okay?” Sam starts putting away the books he has on the table. Hefting them onto the cabin’s main bookcase.

Dean’s toweling his hair, but still manages to give a shrug. “Don’t know and I don’t care. Oh, and by the way? It is not cool for him to turn on my car, again, naked and covered in bees.”

But Sam notices that there’s a slight blush to Dean’s cheeks as he makes his pronouncement. Outside, rain continues to fall and the world slips ever closer to another damn apocalypse. So business as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, why am I posting this? [Uhhhhhh](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/148681056700/augusts-prompt-posting-dates-20-23-of-august).
> 
> This is my 70th fanfic.


End file.
